Milestones
by cloloveswah
Summary: Fluffy story about the milestones of the Danice pregnancy :
1. Finding out

**Milestones**

_**Hey! This story is basically gonna be the milestones in the Danice pregnancy hehe! Not gonna like go on about them finding out as such despite the first chapter is called finding out as tbh, we all know haha! Anyways, I'll shut up, hope you enjoy this and please review :')**_

**Finding Out**

Alice Trevanion sat upon the roof of the picturesque house in which she lived, admiring the miles and miles of serene African bush that sat before her eyes. She took in a deep breath of South African air which filled her lungs before looking down to her husband. Danny had been watching her like a stalk every since she'd gone up the ladder, not that he had much to worry about. Dupe had taken it upon himself to make sure she did absolutely no lifting or helping with the roof at all and so Alice had been left passing the odd tail, hammering the odd nail here and there and admiring the view, and thinking of course. After all, she had a lot to think about. She was pregnant and finally, she was happy about it. At first she hadn't seen her happiness through her other problems, but now she saw it and she was grasping it with both hands. Everything was perfect again.

"Alice. Please will you come down now?"

Alice looked down at her husband and smiled at his over protective nature. His forest green eyes were full of concern and panic as they dashed to wherever she moved. He still had a slight gash on his face from his run in with the wildebeest which made him look even more adorable. Eventually she nodded, finally agreeing to a command he'd been pretty much demanding all afternoon. Alice had half wished Danny could have been up there with her to watch the sunset from such a beautiful place, but she knew there was always next time.

Danny stood up slowly clutching his ribs and made his way over to her as she finally hit the ground. She smiled at him as she turned from the ladder, her blue eyes gazing deep into his. His heart fluttered slightly, his breath caught. God, she was so beautiful, quite literally breathtaking. Then again, Alice had always had this effect on him. One look and he was under her spell – from the day they'd met to this very moment in time. Alice mesmerised him.

The pair made their way inside. As usual their hands were clasped tightly together, an indication to the world that they were together, their lives so perfectly entwined just as their hands were. Danny led her caringly to the bedroom they shared. Alice smiled as they sat down and cuddled close together on the bed. They'd shared so many memories in this room, so many good times and now even a life had been started within this room.

"Alice, I can't wait." Danny admitted softly as the pair slid down on the bed slightly so they were lying down. "I really can't."

"Neither can I... I didn't mean what I said earlier, you know about not feeling pleased." Alice told him, "I was just... messed up. It was kind of a shock."

"I know." Danny murmured. "Think, this time next year we'll have a baby Trevanion."

"Yeh..." Alice replied dreamily. "Although I do hope they have a name!"

Danny laughed; trust Alice to think of that. He couldn't help himself as he leant into her slowly, kissing her with a new found tenderness and passion. As he pulled away he looked at her, taking in every intricate detail upon her face.

"I think we'll have a mini version of you." Danny murmured. "A little blue eyed angel."

"No, green eyed boy." Alice argued good naturedly. "The image of his daddy."

"Poor lad." Danny laughed until he saw Alice's expression. She hated it when he called himself anything negative, even if it was true! Apparently only she was allowed to call him names... and she said she loved him! Danny's thoughts were soon confirmed as Alice pulled him closer to her.

"Don't put yourself down Mr Trevanion..." Alice scolded him, "If this baby looks like you then they'll be gorgeous."

Danny smiled and kissed her quickly before cupping her face in his hand. "Yes but Alice, if they looked half of what you do, they'll be absolutely stunning.

Alice blushed slightly at his compliment before yawning. Today had been a long day... a very long day. Danny smiled and kissed her once more.

"Let's go to sleep." Danny murmured.

Alice nodded and wished him a quick goodnight before turning round so her back was to him. He grinned and moved up to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach. She smiled sleepily and mumbled something in contentment, resting her hands over his hands, entwining their fingers together, where a new life grew, a life they had created through nothing but their pure and undying love for one another.

**A/N – Dadaaa! I warn you, all of this is uber fluffy!**


	2. Bump

**The Bump**

Weeks passed and the excitement and unconditional love the Trevanion's felt for their unborn child had grown. Danny had become seriously over protective of Alice, making sure she did no heavy work or was in danger in anyway. Alice too had changed slightly, the raging hormones inside her made her more reliant on Danny, needy almost.

Alice awakened slowly, smiling dumbly to herself as she realised she and Danny were still in their new favourite position. They'd slept like this ever since they'd unveiled their happy news. Her back was pressed against his chest as his arms held her close to him. She basked in the warmth of his strong arms as she squeezed their entwined hands that led where the life they created grew.

Danny murmured pleasurably in a sleepy manner as Alice fidgeted, his grip tightening on her slightly. It was then he felt something, something he was sure he hadn't felt before. It had appeared seemingly overnight... his eyes shot open as he sat up.

"Danny?" Alice mumbled sleepily rolling over so she was facing him. She observed his face with confusion. He had the grin the size of South Africa on his face, his eyes were alive and dancing with joy, his face full of was full of happiness.

"Alice... look." He grinned, his green eyes falling down to her stomach.

Alice followed his instruction. Her eyes fell downwards as she slowly scanned her own body, eventually though after a confused couple of seconds, Alice's eyes fell onto something she'd been so excited about... her baby bump.

"I... I've got a bump." Alice said softly as her hand fell onto her stomach.

Danny beamed a bright grin, placing his hand upon his wife's. A gush of overwhelming love and admiration swept over the proud parents as they shared another life changing moment. After a few moments of esteeming yet another milestone on the beautiful journey they were undertaking, the pair lifted their eyes from where their hands lay to one another. Alice's beautiful bright blue eyes gazed deeply into Danny's own green eyes and in that moment both knew that there was nowhere else they'd rather be, than together, and so they sealed their thoughts and this special moment with a tender and loving kiss.


	3. 12 week scan

**12 week scan**

Perfect. That's the answer you'd receive if you asked either Danny or Alice Trevanion how their life was at the minute. They had each other, they had their family and most importantly they had their 'wee bairn'. It felt so real for the pair now as they clutched the small photograph they'd received of their unborn child still inside Alice's stomach, growing peacefully and innocently into existence, and the scan that had produced the picture was well and truly on Danny and Alice's mind.

x

_The waiting room was bustling with people as the couple walked through the hospital's A&E ward towards the maternity wards. Some drunks were passed out upon the burning orange plastic chairs, their Nike caps over their faces slightly where they had fallen. A few children were dotted around, some coughing, other with their arms strapped up where they'd obviously experience some sort of fall or trip. As Danny and Alice neared the ward of which they were destined, their hands joined, clasping together tightly; leaving no doubt to the outside world that they were a team, together, as one.  
Soon they were sat in their own small waiting room, hands still entwined together as the couple waited nervously for their own name to be called. The excitement and apprehension filled them completely as they relished in the prospect of seeing their baby for the first time._

_Danny's finger slowly moved to the black and white photo Alice was holding. Both had a beaming grin on their face as they observed it but as Danny's finger edged forward and traced the outline of their baby, his face changed. His expression softer; one full of emotion and joy. Alice too bit her lip as she felt tears begin to well. _

_"Alice Trevanion?" _

_Danny and Alice stood up, hands still clasped tightly together. As they walked forward, they shared one small and secretive look, yet looks that was familiar to all the nurses and midwifes that were lurking around the ward. They were soon welcomed into the small room, the nurse who was to perform the scan running through the procedure beforehand with them._

_It wasn't long before Alice was led on her back. Danny sat by her side clasping her hand as the technician applied the cold gel to Alice's stomach. As the technician prepared, Alice turned her head so she was looking directly into Danny's eyes. He gazed back into hers, getting lost in her azure beauties. He stroked her hair lovingly as he smiled softly. Alice's breath was almost taken away at the intense look upon his face at that moment in time. It was at such a point the technician was set and so Danny and Alice's heads turned towards the screen where their baby would soon appear. Their hands still tightly joined.  
_x  
"Alice... they are so perfect." Danny murmured. "So, so perfect."

"I know." Alice smiled as she snuggled further into him, "Cheeky too."

Danny laughed as he remembered what 'Baby Trevanion' had been like during the scan, his face immediately breaking out into a warm smile.

x

_"There he is." _

_Danny and Alice gasped slightly as emotion overcame them. There on screen was their beautiful baby growing. Alice felt a couple of hot tears leak from her eyes despite her best efforts to remain composed. Danny too was fighting back tears as he watched the screen. The technician looked at the pair and smiled, remembering why she loved her job as she saw the pure love and sentiment upon their faces. Their grins wider than the River Nile as they stayed as close as humanly possible._

_It was at that point their baby began to awaken slightly. Rolling over and moving. Danny and Alice laughed as they watched them. It was at such a moment that their unborn child rolled over making a small motion that almost resembled a wave before placing their thumb in their mouth. A small 'aww' echoed from Danny and Alice as they shared one of the best moments of their lives. _

x

Alice placed their photo upright on the bedside table before turning over to face Danny completely. Her arms flung over him lazily as he held her tightly. She smiled at him in full content as he kissed her softly.

"You know what really made it amazing as well as their little cheeky moments?" Alice asked.

"Go on." Danny replied softly.

"The fetal heartbeat" Alice smiled, "Such a slight sound yet so..."

"Soothing?" Danny finished. Alice nodded in agreeance pulling herself as close as she could to him.

x

_The scan was soon at and end and all the tests were complete. They were expecting a healthy baby, and a cheeky little one too! Danny and Alice had bought a couple of photos. One of them in just a normal position and then one cheeky one where the baby had their hand up as though to block the camera. _

_"No more pictures please." Danny joked as he and Alice made their way out admiring the beautiful creation within her. _

_It hadn't taken them long to get home. The roads had been clear for once and Danny hadn't wasted anytime. He couldn't wait to show everyone the photo at Leopards Den and also to ring a few family members back in the UK to tell them his and Alice's news. They'd agreed they wanted to get past the first three months before telling anyone who wasn't directly around them – after all, she couldn't exactly say that the bump was her new beer belly!_

x

"I'm glad the family has taken it well." Danny murmured as he and Alice slid down under the covers finally preparing to go to sleep.

"Yeh..." Alice replied, "I think we're lucky Liv gave us that cheeky scan back." Alice laughed, running her hand gently over her stomach. Danny noticed this small action and slowly placed his hand over hers.

x

_"Let me see!" Liv shouted as she and Charlotte ran out ahead of the rest of the Leopards Den clan. Alice laughed and showed the pair both the photos as Danny made his way round to them, proudly wrapping his arm around Alice the minute he reached her._

_"That's my little brother or sister?" Charlotte asked grinning from ear to ear as she stroked the photo softly before handing it to Nomsa._

_"Yep." Danny grinned, "Cheeky little monkey too! So sweet!"_

_"So cute!" Liv exclaimed. "Awwwwwwwww" She cooed as she kept a tight hold of the 'cheeky' scan. Alice laughed as she watched the family crowd around looking at the photos. Alice could almost have sworn she saw a tear in Dupe's eye for a second, until he blinked it away as quickly as it had arrive, quickly excusing himself under the pretence of needing a beer. As Alice let her eye line fall from Dupe she saw that a lot of the family were now sloping off, only Liv stood by them cooing over the photos._

_"You smitten?" Alice asked softly as Danny walked off to the toilet._

_"Totally..." Liv laughed, "It's amazing..." She turned to face Alice, "What, what was it like, yer know, seeing them there on screen?"_

_"It's... words can never describe it Liv... it's so special." Alice said finally, as she struggled for the words. "I mean, it's amazing... perfect... you know, just... magic."_

_"I'm so pleased for you two you know." Liv admitted once more before looking down at her feet nervously. Slowly she raised her head as she made her next confession. "You and Danny are both amazing parents... I'm lucky."_

_It was at such point Liv and Alice fell into a tight hug. Alice squeezed her eyes shut as Liv held onto Alice taking the support she always offered her after her small confession. It had felt right telling Alice, Alice always understood, and Liv knew that Alice would tell Danny for her when the time was right._

x

"I saw you and Liv hugging earlier." Danny told Alice as she ran her fingers lightly up and down his chest to amuse herself.

"We had a moment." Alice admitted. "She needed some support."

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked quickly, his body slightly tensing. Alice smiled at her husband's over protective nature kicking in, and looked up at his face etched with concern, kissing all the worries he had away.

"Everything is fine... Liv told me she was pleased for us." Alice said slowly.

"That's it?" Danny asked confused, she'd already said that a thousand times.

"And that she thought we were amazing parents... Danny, she considers herself lucky." Alice told him with a smile. "And she is... you're an amazing dad."

Danny smiled looking down. Alice rolled her eyes; she thought it was her who couldn't accept a compliment not Danny! Slowly Alice turned so she was fully on her side and looking at him. She reached over and grabbed one of the baby photos.

"Magic." Alice mumbled as she remembered her earlier conversation with Olivia.

"Magic." Danny agreed as she placed it back and turned back to face him. Both grinned before kissing deeply and falling into a long and deep sleep filled with dreams of what was to come...

**Hope you like this...the (x) split up the present from the past :')**

**PS. I reuploaded this as I realised FF had missed a lot off.**


End file.
